


熱帶夜

by kurasio



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-10-30 19:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17834468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他在想這種浮浮躁躁的感覺到底有幾成跟申元虎有關，一邊有些驚訝地發現他已可以平心靜氣地接受自己的情緒起伏會受另一個人這麼影響。不是什麼大不了的事，他低著頭撥弄耳機，只要專注在舞台上就可以了，舞台導演喊著開場五分前，他們圍在一起成了一個圓，喊完激勵的口號之後互相擁抱。





	熱帶夜

**Author's Note:**

> 虎均（涉及性描寫）

踏出機艙的瞬間他就嗅到了熱帶島嶼的氣息，李周憲嚷嚷著天哪好像要流汗了一邊脫掉了飛行夾克拎在手上，任創均忍不住皺起鼻子，覺得快要打噴嚏。溫濕度都太高了，他看著西沉著卻依舊眩目的夕陽，把眉眼皺成奇怪的樣子。

演唱會在隔日晚上，本來下午的彩排走完就是放風時間，結果班機delay搞的整個行程都要挪到隔天早上。李玟赫掛在經紀人身上問了接下來要幹麻，對方無奈地聳了聳肩，說反正先上車去飯店。

移動的車上他還有點犯睏，前排的申元虎靠著窗戶像是睡了又像醒著，他把手機放低在雙膝中間歪著脖子解鎖又再熄掉螢幕，說不上是怎樣，比起踏上未知國度旅行的雀躍更像某種無法馬上排解掉的煩躁。怎麼說呢，倒不是鬧脾氣還是什麼，只是注意到了對話句尾的濁點，於是連心情都變得有些混濁。

 

直接詢問的話申元虎不會馬上承認，但在幾個小時內都會繼續用那種晦暗的方式散發低氣壓，而那是比爭吵更讓他更加厭倦的事。

他在飛機上戴上眼罩，左手邊傳過來的體溫讓他既安心又浮躁，申元虎在他即將墜入雲一樣的睡眠之前說了什麼，他沒有聽清楚；發放飯店鑰匙時他習慣性地站在後面等李周憲走過來，把口罩重新拉到下眼瞼，然而走到他面前喊他的卻是造成他一路情緒低落的元凶。

申元虎把房卡在他眼前晃了兩下，走吧，極為理所當然地那樣說。他還有些錯愕，視線先在人群中找到髮色奇怪的李周憲，對方正好看過來，對他扁了扁嘴表示不是他的意思。等著他回神的申元虎又再說了一次，走吧，他仔細地在短短兩字裡頭找尋一絲絲的不耐，卻是全無端倪，只好拎起旅行袋乖乖地跟著眼前的人往電梯走去。奇怪的空氣從電梯裡跟到他們一前一後的進房，任創均一邊不專心地想著不知道還在走廊打打鬧鬧的李玟赫李周憲到底有沒有察覺，還是在脫下外套一屁股坐上靠窗邊的床之後對著申元虎說：「哥今天好奇怪。」

「是嗎。」正把護髮霜從行李袋裡撈出來的人頭也不抬地說。他沒有接話，想著自己應該要說，是啊，或者是，我開玩笑的，然而還是錯過了回話的時機。於是當那人轉過來時他還是坐在床上，試著隱藏漫佈全身的無所適從。申元虎向他跨過來，伸手揉了揉他的頭頂。他忍住下意識地縮起身子的衝動，最後還是沒有等到任何解釋。

「你要先用浴室嗎？」

「哥先洗就好了。」

「那我先去了。」

無意義的對話彷彿讓飯店的空調更乾燥了些，任創均突然無端有點懷念起剛踏下飛機的那股濕潤的熱空氣。

 

「我去找周憲哥拿充電器。」他在申元虎關上浴室門又還沒轉開水龍頭時朝裡頭提高音量說，在得到模糊的回應後就徑自離開了房間。就在隔壁而已，他敲敲門，故意用怪腔怪調的英文和裡頭的人應答起來，玩了一會才把他放進去。房間裡也只李周憲在，他隨口問了聲亨源哥呢？李周憲說大概去便利商店了，我上個廁所出來人就不在。任創均從攤開的行李箱裡找到行前被亂收在一起的充電器，明明已經達成目的，卻怎樣也不想再移動腳步回房間。

「怎麼啦，元虎哥？」李周憲也問。他盤腿坐在柔軟的地毯上，想著該怎樣描述這種腳踩不到地的狀態，卻又整理不出頭緒。「還以為是有話要跟你說，才跑來跟我換房間。」李周憲聳聳肩，趴在床上從手機放出了音樂。沒多久他接了內線，基賢哥打來說半小時以後樓下集合，去吃飯。

他又拖了一點時間才回房間。

 

任創均站在飯店房門口，要開門才發現自己出來時沒拿房卡，想了想還是按了門鈴，申元虎穿著浴袍就來開門了，一頭濕髮撥在腦後還未吹乾，也沒說什麼就側身讓他進門。「基賢哥說等下出去吃飯。」他不知道該說什麼，還是先轉達了電話，申元虎點了點頭。「哥不吹頭髮嗎？」他又問。

申元虎坐在床邊，稍微抬起頭來看了他一眼。「我在想你什麼時候回來。」他聽見他用平靜的聲音那樣說。

他愣著，來不及回答，然後電話就響了。申元虎歪過身去床頭接起，只淡然地回了句知道了，然後又轉回頭來向他。「我們下去吃飯吧。」

他隨手抓起帽子戴上，跟在那人的身後走；一出飯店那種濕漉漉的空氣又回來了，充滿鼻腔的方式像是掉進含氧量極高的大海。餐廳在飯店附近而已，順便逛一下吧，經紀人邊說著隨行的攝影機又打開對著他們，整個吃飯過程也都被側錄了進去，挨在劉基賢旁邊吃南洋菜餚時任創均又開始犯睏，大概是時差，或者櫻桃味的氣泡飲太強烈了，讓他只記得甜得嗆人的味道，直到洗完澡趴在飯店床上陷入假眠都還有那種堵在喉頭的黏膩感揮之不去。有誰摸了摸他後頸，undercut的地方已經長了幾公分，大概很刺手。那人叫他起來吹頭髮，他把臉更加埋進枕頭裡想要躲起來。

那人笑了笑。

 

第二天他在morning call響起的幾分鐘前就醒了。門燈還亮著，他赤著腳下床去浴室，小解後也差不多醒了，邊刷牙邊對著鏡子擠眉弄眼的，還好臉不是很腫，每一覺都像賭博一樣。他忍不住輕笑出聲，然後又愣了愣，用水把翹起來的髮稍毫無作用地壓了壓後才回到房間。拉開遮光窗簾的瞬間彷彿聽到床上的人發出了一聲痛苦的呻吟，任創均則是毫無同情心地靠近了床邊。剛睡醒的申元虎感覺是極脆弱的，他想，蒼白的膚色跟脫色的頭髮，畏光的眼睛眯成兩條線，說著模糊不清的話全混著重重的鼻音。「醒來了嗎？」他邊問著，慢吞吞地把T恤脫了下來，然後從行李袋裡找牛仔褲。等他換完外出服回過頭去，申元虎靠著牆坐了起來，毫無意欲地揉著眼睛。

「哥，起來了。」任創均爬上不屬於他的那張床，伸手搖了搖申元虎裸露在短褲外的膝蓋。「醒了醒了......。」申元虎邊躲著他的騷擾邊嘟囔，爬下床幾乎有些蹣跚地找到拖鞋才把自己關進浴室。大概是又再沖了一次澡，待申元虎從浴室出來已經又5分鐘過去，李周憲來敲他們的門，他就站在門口半開著門跟他聊天。

「元虎哥還沒好嗎？」「好像在穿鞋了。」他邊回過頭去確認，一邊半掛在門上漫不經心，腦袋被重重地揉了揉，申元虎把插在電源上的房卡拔了下來。「走吧，去吃早餐了。」

 

白天更熱了，任創均穿著薄長袖上衣都覺得有些發汗，他在走進彩排場地時將袖子卷起到肘，耳機裡的聲音都有些一閃而過了，得花上平時一倍的力氣專注。好奇怪啊，首爾的夏天應該已經結束了，為什麼這裡還會這麼熱呢。直到在後台上妝的時候他都那樣想著。李玟赫聽聞他的疑問睜大了雙眼直直稱是，對，我也覺得好熱，這裡的夏天難道沒有盡頭嗎，那樣比手畫腳地附和。劉基賢歪在沙發上像是被他們逗得受不了，笑起來眼睛都不見了。

他在想這種浮浮躁躁的感覺到底有幾成跟申元虎有關，一邊有些驚訝地發現他已可以平心靜氣地接受自己的情緒起伏會受另一個人這麼影響。不是什麼大不了的事，他低著頭撥弄耳機，只要專注在舞台上就可以了，舞台導演喊著開場五分前，他們圍在一起成了一個圓，喊完激勵的口號之後互相擁抱。

申元虎站在他右手邊，把他拉入懷裡的時候順勢捏了捏他的後頸。

一瞬間氣泡又都湧上來了，像拉開易開罐的瞬間。

 

啊，完蛋了。他在燈光暗下的瞬間想。

好像開始前就要醉了。

  
  


演唱會結束前任創均覺得自己有點嗨過頭，他從下手沿著舞台一路奔跑到上手側，手裡抓著毛巾飄揚，情緒高漲得像是剛從雲霄飛車下來，輕飄飄的差點在台邊摔了跤。啊，怎麼這麼熱啊，謝幕的時候大家的T恤都濕了大半，除了直接把上衣脫掉往台下扔的申元虎。像剛淋浴完，濕淋淋的，還散著熱氣。他走過去，作勢戳了戳他的腰間，想起要逃跑的時候馬上被抓回來揍。

哈，太飽滿了，快要無法招架倒下死掉。直到最後他們拉起手深深鞠躬，那種感覺好像都還在胸中震盪。演唱會結束後他們在後台吃粉絲送進來的盒餐，身體冷下來後疲倦感很快就襲來，讓他們迅速達成了回飯店再沖澡的共識。車上他們都睡了一覺，以致下車時步伐仍然有些虛晃，那種踩在雲端在電梯上升時更加明顯，好像隨時都要飛起來一樣。

 

直到申元虎在他背後關上房間門。「你要先洗嗎？」任創均轉過去，在那個人低下頭撈換洗衣物的時候靠上那張太過結實的背。「我覺得一起洗比較好。」他邊說著不可理喻的話，還沒得到回答就先聽到了輕笑。

他不死心地開始在申元虎的脖子印下親吻。大概是嘴唇太過乾澀，申元虎縮了幾下，才伸手制止他。「都是汗味。」他聳了聳肩表示又沒有關係，還是乖乖地被扒了下來在地板坐下。

「我想知道前兩天哥到底為什麼心情不好。」他抬起頭問。申元虎沒有馬上回答他，像是在考慮著什麼似的停在原地，一會才又走了過來。他在申元虎彎下腰來捧起他的臉時閉上眼睛，護唇膏有香草的味道，他舔著下唇，那人乾脆蹲下來讓吻變得更加濕潤。

長得喘不過氣的親吻暫時結束後申元虎將他放倒在地上。

「很明顯嗎？」

他點了點頭。

「我並不是......，」像是在找尋準確的詞彙那樣頓了頓。「如果我表現出焦慮，只是對自己的嫉妒心感到很受不了。」

「嫉妒？哥也會嗎？」

申元虎悶著應了一聲。「......很窩囊吧。」

他搖了搖頭，也不管把臉埋在自己頸間的人看不看得到。「我只是，只是不想要再那麼多試探了。」他輕聲說，然後長長地吐出了安穩的嘆息。

 

他們從不在第一晚接吻，於是最後一晚就有足夠的理由纏綿。申元虎把親吻落在穿著背心和短褲都不會露餡的很多地方，讓他無法招架的怪叫。呀、太沒情調了，一邊那麼笑著說還是不肯放過，在他試圖爬到床頭櫃翻找用品的時候申元虎又把他拉了回來，然後從自己的行李裡拿出潤滑液跟保險套。啊，是預謀犯，他恍然地點了點頭，還是在大腿被分開的時候用雙手掩住了臉。申元虎也不勉強他，在擴張的動作上專注得可怕。好像要把我拆了似的，他忍著不亂哼出聲音看著天花板說，申元虎好氣又好笑的往他的大腿上拍了下，叫他專心點。可是不這樣分散注意力，好像真的會被拆開，每一寸肌膚底下的感官都像是被切割開來，每一寸都太敏感。他在手指戳進深處時反射性地彈了起來，申元虎的，翻攪著的食指跟中指跟不時劃過的拇指。他想，再多一點他就要像氣球一樣，擠壓，然後爆炸。

申元虎真的插進來的時候他已經放棄控制呼吸了，比起那個好像應該注意地看著伏在身上的這個男人才是，申元虎忍耐著的表情，還有流下眉際的汗滴。他想伸手去擦，就被嵌住手腕。

然後抽插就開始了。起先是極慢的，退出去到剩下龜頭在裡面，然後再推到最深。他想罵髒話，可能他真的罵了，申元虎噴笑了出聲又按住他的腰加重了力道。感覺真的很怪，每一次做愛他的臨界點似乎都被後推再後推，好像射精遠得永無止盡，結合痛的快感又源源湧上。每下撞擊都好像肺部的空氣要被擠壓出來，讓他發出黏膩的呻吟，又在下一次的頂入阻止他從鼻間發出聲音。申元虎的吻又堵上來，這個人就是喜歡這樣，他渙散地想，超越一切的浪漫主義。他用力夾緊大腿，抽插的力道又狠了一些。太熱了，他想，又濕又熱，因為在舞台上充滿熱氣的夜晚，又或者因為這個人，下一秒他就要融化掉。

高潮來臨的時候，他把呻吟留在交纏的舌尖底下。

  
  


回國的飛機上他又昏昏沉沉，前一天睡太少了，任創均用沙啞的嗓音向一旁的蔡亨源抱怨，只換來一點也不同情的應聲。申元虎從這側捏了捏他的手，隨即幫他把眼罩拉上。

「哥在來的時候跟我說了什麼？」他突然想起來問。申元虎像是愣了愣，然後才湊到他耳邊。「我說，你總是坐離我太遠了，這個距離剛好。」

任創均笑出了聲。

申元虎把額靠在他的肩膀上，像是自覺丟臉地笑著，又伸手幫他把披在身前的外套往上拉好。

「到了再叫你，現在好好睡一覺。」

 

他說好。


End file.
